


Three is Not a Crowd

by KrumPuffer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Summary: Sexy little one shot of what happens when Ginny, Harry and Draco go out for a drink.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 32





	Three is Not a Crowd

“Damn, you two never fucked?”

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and laughed and shook their heads. Ginny’s cheeks growing red, both with intoxication and arousal at the sudden shift in conversation to sex. 

“I was almost certain you two were fucking all over the castle. Everyone was. I know Pansy loved the dick. She was wild.” Draco said, a little too much information about his ex, but they were all adults here.

“I was made out to be this big slut, because I dated a lot of guys…but did anyone stop to wonder why I dated so many guys, why I couldn’t keep ‘em? No. No one asked. They just assumed the guys got what they wanted and got over me.”

“Well I’ll ask you once and for all; Ginny did you go through so many guys at Hogwarts?” Draco asked, five years too late, but giving Ginny a chance to finally speak her peace.

“Because Draco,” she said, pausing to chug the rest of her pint, “Because I wouldn’t put out. And you know what the best part of it is? Every guy I broke up with ended up fucking a girl that everyone at school thought was so pure and innocent. They ended up dumping me so they could fuck the real slut of Hogwarts.”

Harry looked down and started to peel the wet beer label off his bottle, he knew who she was referring to. Because the whole time, he and her dated, she was envious of this girl. So angry that he had _got his dick wet_ , as Ginny put it several times, with this particular “slut”. And Harry wasn’t proud of himself, at first, he thought Cho fucked him because her heart was broken, and he knew even that was taking advantage of her. But when he found out she had most likely fucked him because she fucked everyone, it left _him_ feeling stupid, so the joke was on him and Ginny loved to remind him of that the entire time they dated, especially when the topic of sex came up.

“Who? Chang? She had an angel face and an ass that wouldn’t quit. I heard she let Diggory stick a broomstick handle up her ass.” Draco said.

“No, she didn’t.” Harry jumped in, defending Cho. He liked Cho, and he while he agreed, she was easy, it didn’t make her a bad person and worthy of slut-shaming. And he also didn’t think it appropriate to circulate rumors about the dead. “Let’s not talk about Cho, she’s not here to defend herself.”

“Neither is Cedric, no thanks to you chosen boy.” Draco joked. His inappropriate sense of humor never fails. No one was safe when Draco was intoxicated.

“Low. Fucking. Blow.” Ginny said, a trace of amusement being hidden by the pint lifted back up to her lips.

“Its fair game. Once you’ve been dead over five years, you are fair fucking game. And to be real, Cedric died in the most badass way of all, he is a legacy to lame-ass Hufflepussies and -- and he totally stuck a broomstick up that tight little ass of Cho’s.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s change the subject.” Harry said, but not forgetting how he has stuck something in Cho’s ass too… making sure to never let anyone find out. He thought it was weird at the time, but there was a wave of talk at Hogwarts that year, almost like a fad; everyone was experimenting with anal. So, he did what everyone else was doing and fucked her in the ass. It was way too tight, it almost hurt his dick. And they clearly didn’t use enough lube. It ended badly, Cho sore and Harry worried he had poo on his cock. Never again he decided. And he hadn’t partaken in butt shit since. 

Draco leaned back in his barstool, his pale cheeks flushed, his eyes glossy, his smile cocky and lopsided. He was drunk. And from the looks of it so was Ginny, her black silk camisole tank top hanging low on her freckled chest gave her away, her skin flushed pink, Draco couldn’t help but notice how small and pert her athletic tits were. Her nipples soft, making her little breasts almost come to a point. Draco was never into athletic type bodies. He always found himself with common pure blood types, overly thin, no tits, no ass, far too skinny for that; all collar bones and long legs and deep throats, just like their pure blood mothers. 

Ginny felt Draco’s eyes scanning her body and felt her pussy clench at the approval on his face, “See something you like Malfoy?”

“As a matter of fact, I do Weasley.” He said leaning in pressing the cold beer to her exposed neck. The sweat from the beer dripped down her throat and over her collar bones into the slight cleavage of her breasts. 

Harry watched the two of them, playful in their drunkenness, flirty; their laughs would be too loud if it wasn’t a bar. His skin began to buzz too, _finally,_ he thought, the alcohol finally getting to him, it only took six beers for fucks sake. 

Harry laughed along at the jokes and took in Draco getting more touchy, he watched his once enemy and his first love feed each other chips, dipping them into ketchup, he watched as Ginny grew warmer with every sip, pulling her long thick red hair up into a tornado of a bun on her head, wild and messy and insanely sexy. His face grew warm, and for a moment he thought he was jealous. He thought, _I’ll be damned if Draco puts his pencil dick in that pretty pink pussy before me!_ But then – then he felt his dick strain against his jeans, he felt arousal overcome any form of jealousy. 

“Well, Harry? Harry? Are you listening?” Ginny asked, shaking his shoulder to snap him out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“I said that had we gotten a moment alone you probably would have had sex.”

Harry realized they were back to talking about sex, and his dick pushed harder into his pants, “Erm, yeah, I think so… but I’m not sure? I respected you, Ginny… I didn’t want to fuck things up.”

Draco laughed, “Such a gentleman Potter.” He said, sarcastically.

“Yeah, he wouldn’t disrespect me, but he definitely disrespected Chang.” Ginny joked, half-serious; obviously still harboring resentment for that. “And because Harry was too busy being respectful, I ended up losing my virginity to some middle-aged ministry worker at a Ministry Christmas party my dad took us all too.” She said, looking disgusted, taking another long swing.

Harry's face was pure disbelief, “You didn’t do that because I left right? Like, you didn’t fuck some old dude because of me?”

Ginny took Harry’s hand into hers and rubbed her thumb over it lovingly, “No Harry, I fucked him because I was drunk and dumb and horny. I fucked him because he didn’t mean anything to me.”

“Fuck, that just got waaaaaay too deep for how drunk I am,” Draco protested, “But not too deep for me to refrain from asking for details.”

“If you really must, “Ginny said, sitting back in her chair coolly, her body loose and confident at the same time, “It was Jacob Seymore, his daughter was a year below me at Hogwarts. I was freshly eighteen, and Harry wasn’t coming back to me, I had realized...” she looked over at Harry and said to him softly, “I know Harry, you were a mess, and you saved us all, I wasn’t mad at you, I was – understanding.”

Harry nodded, like he was thankful for the reassurance, and finished off his beer to deflect.

“Anyway, he was 42. Good looking for his age and we all drank too much at the party, even Jacobs younger daughter had drunk too much. It was weird, me and her were drinking together one minute, talking about the end of the war and Hogwarts days, and then next thing I knew he was there, talking with us, being extra flirty and interested in what we had to say.”

“Damn, that’s low key creepy. Using your daughter to get close enough to fuck her friends.” Draco said.

“Yeah, well, it gets better. His daughter, Kaylee, ends up sick in the bushes and I see him and his wife fighting in the corner, over who should leave the party to take her home; fucking parents of the year. And he wins. His wife left with Kaylee and it was only minutes after his wife had left that he was back at my side.”

“Fuck Ginny he was married?” Harry said, trying not to sound judgmental, but he was – judging her.

“Yeah, well, it's not my finest moments but it happened,” Ginny said, and stopped telling the story.

They all sat there, taking in her admission, and wondering how to get the mood back to being lighthearted and sexy and fun.

“Well, go on then.” Draco finally said, “You can’t stop there.”

“I’m done, its upsetting Harry.” She said.

“You’re not upsetting me. I just…” Harry felt his cheeks grow warmer still, “I just wish I would have been the one. Not some sloppy old dude.”

“Yeah, well, things aren’t always like the movies…. So, anyway, Jacob ended up telling me to meet him in a conference room down the hall, and I did. And he leaned me over a table, pushed my dress up around my waist and fucked me from behind. When he was done, he did a spell to make sure I didn’t get knocked up and left.” 

“Fuck.” Draco said.

“Ginny, I’m sorry.”

Ginny burst out laughing, “Why? I’m not. I’ve never been a sentimental kind of girl. I got it out of the way and sex has been fantastic since. I fucked him a few more times after that. When he found out I was a virgin that first night he lost his shit, became all attached, wanted to make up to me for it not being special. So, I ended it. I didn’t care about him, so I didn’t need him falling for me.”

“I have an idea.” Draco said, “Let's get a round of shots.”

A blatant subject change.

They all agreed and began to take shots, upping their drunkenness and making their mouths loose as all hell. They all grew sloppy. Their questions became intimate without feeling so…

“So, tell us then, since Potter didn’t find out on his own… is your pussy hair red?” Draco asked.

“Hey, fuck you Malfloy, we didn’t fuck. Doesn’t mean I didn’t see her naked.”

Ginny laughed, “Its science you dumb fuck, redheads almost always have fire crotch.”

“Do you shave it?” Draco asked.

“Why don’t you find out.”

A dare. A drunken dare. Which in all accounts mean, do it. 

“Maybe I will,” Draco said, slipping his hand up Ginny’s jean-clad thigh.

“You could always ask me if she shaves.” Harry offers up, looking Ginny intently in her glossy, wild green eyes.

“Yeah Draco, ask Harry how I keep my pussy.”

“I could give two fucks about if you are shaved or not, as long as you keep it nice a wet.”

“Okay, okay, enough about my pussy. What about you Malfoy? Tell us something we shouldn’t know about you.”

“Well, I sometimes let men suck my dick. I’m not gay, not really, because I prefer pussy any day. But when I’m drunk and with my friends, I let them suck me off. And it’s the best power move on the planet. Having a man on his knees, his body pushed back against a wall as I fuck his mouth. I used to think I was fucked up for this.” Draco smiles an evil grin, “And I was right. I am a little fucked up.”

They all laughed. Harry couldn’t believe it. How honest everyone was being. He hadn’t said much. Hadn’t exposed too much. But he also knew if they asked, he wouldn’t stay quiet. And he knew if he said his deepest secret, Ginny would never look at him the same again.

“Should we take this party elsewhere?” Ginny asked, “I’m pretty sure the entire pub knows what color my muff is and we are all saying some pretty private shit. I’m drunk, but also sober enough to know its time to take our leave… we all have jobs at the ministry and last we need is Shaklebolt trying to blow Draco.”

“I should call it a night,” Harry said, and he knew if he did, Draco would fuck Ginny. But he also knew if he didn’t leave, they would all fuck each other and he did not want to suck Draco’s dick anytime soon.

“No. Absolutely not Potter. You are not bailing on us now. Its Friday. WE don’t work tomorrow. We are going back too…” he motioned between the three of them, waiting for someone to offer up their home, Ginny raised her hand, “We are going back to Ginny’s place to drink until we pass out or…”

“Die,” Ginny said.

“Not exactly what I was thinking, but ok, or until we die.” 

“Fine,” Harry said and the three of them paid their tab and found the nearest ally way to apparate in. Ginny took both of their hands in hers, and she turned on the spot. All of them a little giddy. All of them a bit drunk. All of them extremely turned on. All of them one hundred percent aware of what would happen when they got to Ginny’s loft.

\--

They landed in her back patio, surrounded by a faded wooden fence and twinkle light strands hanging overhead. The patio furniture was worn in and had brightly colored blankets draped over the back. Little pots of plants hung in the corners of the patio; their leaves growing wild onto the fence and up the walls of her loft. Both men looked around and took the place in. It was so brightly colored and welcoming. It was Ginny Weasley in the form of a patio. 

“Should I get a few beers? We can catch some fresh air out here?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind me taking my shirt, it's humid tonight,” Draco said, and Harry agreed, he too was hot, and sure this would help all of them to get naked faster later, but it seemed forward for Harry’s taste.

“Absolutely, my neighbors are muggles and leave the city for the summers, because of this humidity.” 

Draco pulled his black shirt over his head and Ginny and Harry took his body in, both in shock of the huge tattoo that covered from his side up to his chest. A black snake and the Malfoy crest. _Typical,_ Harry thought, but he also couldn’t look away, it was stunning, the black ink on his pale smooth skin, the thought of the pain he went through to get it, he thought of reaching out and touching it, his dick pushed in his pants, and Harry felt his face grow flushed. 

“How about those beers?” Harry said, deflecting from Draco’s sexy chest and his own erection.

Ginny winked and let herself into her loft. 

Harry watched her walk away, her hips heavy, her ass full, her waist tiny and her neck slender. He turned back around to find Draco smiling, a devious smile, was that for Harry or Ginny… or both?

“What?” Harry asked.

“Is that a vile of potion in your pocket or are you excited to see me, Potter?” Draco asked, his eyes moving to the bulge in Harry's pants.

“Ginny, she still does it for me.” Harry half lied. 

“And what about me Potter? Did I contribute to that?” he asked, closing the gap between them and taking Harry’s dick in his hand, stroking it through his pants.

Harry let out a gasp. “Fuuuu…. Stop that. Ginny will be back any second.”

“And you think she would mind? Ginny came back to her place with one thing on her mind…or I guess I should say two: you and me. Fucking her.”

“How can you be so sure,” Harry asked, not because he didn’t want that, because he wanted to be sure too. He wanted to be as confident in this as Draco was, because he came here in hopes that it would happen, but damn, he would love to be certain.

“I just am. And if I’m not right about us all fucking tonight, your little boner confirmed something else – if I don’t fuck you both, I’m at least fucking you.”

Ginny came out right as Draco took a step back, she was holding three beers and had changed into a black slip style dress, it was loose enough to flow freely but not so much that it didn’t cling to her curves and give away the fact that she was not wearing anything under it.

“You look tense Harry… take your shirt off too, it's fucking hot and you will feel way better.”

Harry pulled his shirt over his head; his chest had a small patch of hair and a small trail leading down into his pants. His body was built, not bulky, but he was more defined than Draco, who was fit, but in a more lean and long way. 

“You look sexy as hell Ginny,” Harry said, tossing his shirt to rest on the back of the wicker chair. 

She blushed at the compliment and they all toasted their beers.

“Let’s play a game,” Draco said, taking a seat on the couch and pulling Ginny down next to him. Ginny patted the chair across from them and Harry sat down, the perfect seat to take her in… as well as Draco.

“What game?” Harry asked.

“You get to ask someone a question and if the other two don’t believe your answer they get to dare you to do something.”

“And what if they refuse to do the dare?” Ginny asked, her voice teasing and sexy.

“Then they have to leave,” Draco said.

“And what if it's me that says no,” Ginny asked, challenging him once again.

“Then I’ll spank you.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time. What about you Harry? What will you do if I say no?” she asked, propping her feet up on his legs, getting comfortable, setting a mood that touching was allowed.

“I’ll help.”

“Looks like we have ourselves a game!” she says, Harry you first. Ask one of us anything.

“Fuck, I’m terrible at this stuff. Pass. Come back to me.”

“Merlin Potter, are you always such a square?” Draco asked.

“No, I don’t know, probably. Pass. Let me drink this beer and think of some questions.”

“Your loss chosen boy. Should I start then?”

They agreed and as Draco tilted his head back to think for a second his hand found Ginny’s thigh and absently started playing with the hem of her dress, stroking soft fingers on her tan skin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the contact.

“Okay, I got it. Ginny,”

“Yesssss.” She said, excited to be picked to answer.

“Have you ever fooled around with a woman?”

“Define fooling around?”

“Done anything sexual.”

“Yes. One night in year four, me and Clair Freemont got our hands on some fire whiskey, and snuck up to the astronomy tower. We drank way too much and she asked if I had ever kissed a girl. I hadn’t, so she kissed me and then next thing I knew she was fingering me. And the best part of that story, she was the first person to make me come. The girl knew how to use her fingers.”

“Wait, did you do her back?” Harry asked.

“No, Mrs. Norris showed up like the little bitch she is, and we had to run off right as I had started to get my hand down her pants…but I would have.”

“Damn that’s hot. I believe you. Do you believe her?” Draco asked.

“I do, but I wish I was the first to have given you an orgasm.”

“You were the first to go down on me Harry, happy,” Ginny said, rubbing her bare foot over his crotch, and spreading her legs just enough to show him she was naked underneath that dress.

“That does make me happy.” 

“Ginny, you get to ask the next question,” Draco said, keeping the game moving.

“Okay, Harry, this one’s for you.”

“Shit, okay,” he chugged half his beer, “shoot.”

“Okay, did you jerk off me when you were gone?”

“Oh, abso-fucking-lutley. I didn’t have much time to myself, but sometimes when Ron and Hermione would take off to fuck in the woods, or have alone time, I would. I always thought of the time we were so close to having sex. We were both naked and I had just gone down on you, I would think of how sweet you smell between your legs. I thought of the way I used to feel you clench around my face as you came. I have never been able to shake the sight of your pussy. I still jerk off to it.”

“Damn. I think I’m wet.” Ginny said, fanning her face, “I love the idea of you jerking off to me. Still.”

“Fuck, I’m going to jerk off to Potters memory of you.” Draco joked.

They all laughed and drank their drinks. 

“So, I guess I’m up next… Draco, did you really bang Pansy in front of Crabb and Goyle?”

“Sure did. But let’s get one thing clear, I’m a dick, but I believe in consent. She was up for it.”

Ginny sat up a little straighter, “I’m confused as to how this even came to be? Did you just ask her if she wanted to fuck in front of them and she was like, hell yeah?”

“One night we were all in the dungeons drinking. Me and Pansy started making out and she looked up and saw the two goons drooling over us, she asked if they wanted a show and they said yes. Pretty basic. We were super drunk, so I didn’t care, and Pansy was a freak, so I honestly wasn’t surprised. It wasn’t anything too crazy. She just pulled her panties over and rode my dick. Pretty sure Goyle came in his pants though, because he was gone the second it was over.”

“I always knew Pansy was a freaky one. I always had this weird girl crush on her.” Ginny said.

“Yeah, but she is a mean one. She is all about that pureblood shit. I would be lying if I told you I don’t still tend to gravitate toward pureblood girls too, but I’m not who I was in school.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Harry said, raising a glass. 

They all clanked their bottles together and finished what they had remaining.

“Should we take this inside?” Ginny asked, I have the fan running so it should be a little cooler.”

Harry stood first and took her hand to help her up. Draco reached up too, and Harry rolled his eyes, but took his hand as well. They all stood there, chest to chest. Harry's hand on Ginny’s lower back, Draco’s hand on Harry's, Ginny’s arms slung around the boy's shoulders. They just looked at each other, clearly intoxicated; they all started to laugh. They laughed at how fun the night had been, how dunk they were, and most importantly where it had landed them. There was a fire burning past everything else and they all knew damn well what would happen next.

\--

Ginny took them both by the hand, cool air hitting their sticky hot skin. “Can I get you anything. Another drink?”

“I think one more drink and I might be done for,” Harry admitted.

“I say we play a new game,” Draco said, his eyes dark and heavy.

“Do tell Draco,” Ginny said.

“It’s called, let’s cut the bullshit and do what we came here to do.”

Ginny walked closer to Draco, she ran her hands up his chest, ran a finger over the tattoo, “And what exactly _did_ we come here to do?”

“To fuck each other Ginny.” He said, casually.

And Harry took that as his cue, he stepped up behind Ginny and pressed his erection into her ass, and with courage coming from liquor and desire stemming from years of wanting her, he pressed his lips to her neck and sucked at her warm skin.

Her head rolled back, and her body went lax into Harry’s as he continued to kiss and suck on her delicate skin. 

Draco pressed in closer, his erection pressing into her stomach now, his hands running up the thin slip dress, and stroking over her hard nipples. 

“Tell me Ginny, is that what you came here to do?” Draco purred into her ear, “Did you bring us back here to fuck you?”

She let out a soft moan, and Draco pulled her face forward, he let his lips linger close to hers, and she panted at her want for him. 

“Say it, say you want this?”

“I want this, I want to fuck you both.”

At this Draco’s mouth crashed into Ginny’s; he kissed her deep and unforgiving, making her body press further into Harry. Harry spun her around quickly, breaking their kiss and taking her mouth as his own, desire flooding between the three of them. All willing, all a little sloppier because of the drinks, all in.

When Harry broke the kiss, Ginny took them both by the hand and led them to her room. Only a bedside lamp was on and it gave off enough light to see everything without feeling intruding. 

Ginny took a step back and took them in; one her lost love, one her forbidden enemy. She wondered if they would fuck her in character to their roles in her life; Harry sweet, like the first time; Draco hard and punishing. 

They walked to her, and as if it were a choreographed dance, they slipped steady hands under her dress and pushed it up and over her head. She was naked underneath and both marveled at her body, covered in freckles, her nipples a dark pink hard and pert. Her breasts were small but perky. Her hips full and her pussy between two thick thighs, a small patch of glorious red hair on her mound. Her body athletic but soft. She was salt and caramel. And they were dying to eat her up. 

Draco started to undo his pants first and Harry followed his lead. Harry found himself both excited and curious to see Draco’s erection. He realized he couldn’t wait to see. 

They pulled their pants down and both freed their erections to Ginny; to each other. Harry’s cock thick, intimidatingly so, and Draco’s massively long with wonderful girth. Ginny felt her sex go hot and liquid at the sight of them – one would rip her apart, and the other would hit her deep. She wanted them both, in every way possible. 

“Lay down,” Draco commanded, his joking manner gone, he was all business and the huskiness of his voice made her ache. She got onto the bed and Draco crawled up onto her, taking her mouth again, his fingers pinching at her nipples. 

Ginny felt the bed shift under her and she knew Harry was there next to her too, she turned her head and he began to kiss her, it had been years, but it was familiar and she liked having a sense of something familiar when all of this was so new to her. 

Draco’s hands trailed down her body as his mouth sucked and bit on her nipples. His fingers rubbing across her slick slit without penetrating and her hips bucked off the bed willing him to press them into her. 

“Ginny, I bet your pussy taste like strawberries,” Draco said and slid down her body further and pressed her legs apart. His fingers traced her pussy, teasing, running down to her ass hole and back up, she moaned, begging, and he gave her what she wanted. He parted her pussy lips and with his thumbs, her pinched her clit between them gently and started to massage. Stoking her little bud, her breaths growing deep, he pressed a finger into her, and she gasped. 

Harry watched as her face contorted into pure pleasure as Draco pumped a finger into her while his thumb made circles around her clit. “Fuck, I have to taste the sweet strawberry pussy.” Draco said, and brought his mouth her sex. His tongue slipped inside her, lapping at her, then sucking on her lips and clit. Harry felt his cock bucking at the sight of them, Draco fucking into her sex with his tongue, then nuzzling his nose into her clit. He couldn’t wait to watch her come undone, and undone and undone, because he wanted to fuck her and pleasure her all night.

Draco felt Ginny start to pound against his mouth, he knew she was close, he pulled off of her and she whimpered at the release of him, “Harry,” he said, his mouth glistening with Ginny’s arousal, “Do you want to taste her before I make her come?”

Harry looked down at Ginny, her eyes heavy, nodding to him yes, taste me, get a reminder of what you had all those years ago, “Yes, I want to taste her.”

Draco got up on his knees and came to Harry and pressed his lips to his, at first Harry went tense, but then he went for it, Draco’s mouth tasting sweet and erotic, like pussy but also bold and strong, like a man. “How does she taste Harry, is it like you remember? Or is it different when you are getting it second hand from my mouth?” 

“Tastes so good, want more.” Harry panted and Draco’s lips crashed into his again this time their arms flew around each other wildly as they kissed, propped up on their knees; their cocks pressed together. 

Ginny watched, and felt her pussy throbbing still from Draco’s mouth and even more now with them kissing each other. She reached between them took both of their cocks in her hand as best as possible and started to stroke them, watching them kiss as she did.

She bent down and took as much of Harry’s cock into her mouth as she could, licking his slit and tasting his pre-come. She sucked and took him deep, his girth stretching her jaw wide. She felt a hand on her head, pushing her down further on Harry’s cock and looked up to see it was Draco, he was guiding her head, fucking Harry with her mouth. Her mouth started to ache at the size of him, but she kept going, sucking hard as Draco moved her head faster, pushed her head so deep she felt Harrys cock smashing into her throat, she fought off her gag and loosened her jaw as much as she could and took him. 

“Draco, fuck, Ginny… I’m going too, fuuu…” Harry moaned, and Draco pulled her off Harry’s cock and laid her back, he positioned himself over her and began to fuck her mouth with his own cock. He was long and she was taking all of him, his dick slamming into the back of her throat with each hard thrust, he felt her hands on his ass, encouraging him to use her mouth, the way he had told her he used his friend's mouth, hard and unforgiving. 

She kept taking Draco’s cock when she felt her legs being pulled apart and she felt Harry slip two fingers into her, she managed to moan on Draco’s cock and he slowed in her mouth, letting her enjoy what Harry was offering, he pulled out of her mouth, her lips swollen and red. 

Draco sat back and watched as Harry brought his lips to Ginny’s pussy and begin to suck on her clit. Pulling away from her clit only to press his tongue into her sex, fucking it, then coming up to take a nip at her pink mound making her yelp at the pain mixed with pleasure. He spread her apart further, totally exposed he sucked and kissed every fold. Pressing his tongue into her, then moving lower and licking her ass. At this new sensation, Ginny tensed, and Dracon pushed her hips down, kissed her, “Just let him, trust me, it will blow your mind.” 

She relaxed at Draco’s promise of her mind being blown and let Harry continue. He pulled her ass cheeks apart and began to lick her ass hole. Circling it, Ginny moaned, and Harry pressed two fingers into sex as he continued to eat her ass, when he finally felt her loosen up completely, he worked his tongue into her ass and fucked her with it. 

Ginny cried out. It was so dirty, so fucking filthy and she loved it. She began to come apart, Harry eating her ass and Draco finding his place at her pussy, rubbing her clit. She writhed under their mouths, not able to pinpoint who or what was causing so much pleasure. Harry felt her muscles beginning to pulse on his mouth and moved to fuck her cunt with his tongue as she came, her pussy pounding on contracting on him. She cried out in pleasure at the release and both men slowed their contact with her as she began to come down. 

“Fuck, that was too much.” She laughed, bringing her hands to cover her strung out face. 

Draco climbed on top of her and kissed her gently, “Too much you say? Ginny, I’m just getting started.”

Ginny let out a purr and pulled his mouth to hers. Harry climbed next to her on his side and Draco met his lips, they started kissing and Ginny felt Draco’s erection pressing at her sex, still sensitive from the last orgasm. 

Draco pushed Harry down on his back and climbed off Ginny. He pressed his body into Harrys and kissed him deep, trailing down his neck; taking a nipple between his teeth and biting; Harry wincing at the pain. Draco found his place between Harry and bent down to lick the slick pre-come that glistened on Harry’s tip, “Fuck Potter, you’re a slut for my mouth.”

Harry’s head spun, never had he ever imagine being with a man this way, he wasn’t ever opposed to it, he just never even considered it to be an option.

“You going to just talk shit to it Draco, or are you going to suck it?” he said, watching Draco hover over his cock, teasing and licking.

“Now, now Potter, didn’t your mother teach you any patience?”

“Nope, she’s dead; no suck my cock, or I’m going to let someone do it who can handle it.” He said, and Ginny laughed and leaned in to kiss him, her face was wild, and Harry knew he was too.

Draco wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, especially one he knew he would win. He placed his lips to the thick blunt head of Harry’s cock and took all of Harry, slowly. His pale pink lips stretching; his jaw strong and manly opening wide. Harry loved it; he loved the power of watching someone who used to be his enemy worshiping his cock, he loved the power Draco had to make his balls clench, and he loved the power Ginny held, watching it, anticipating.

Draco began to suck and pump the base of Harry’s cock with his hand. Letting the head of Harry’s dick make a pop as he released him, then licking the slit of Harry’s cocking, then without pause deep throating him. The mix of fast and slow, hard and soft, lick and suck had Harry’s balls aching and pulling tight. He was going to come soon, and Draco knew it. Draco’s lips, even stretched tight over the thick cock managed to give a devious grin.

“Draco… soo good, come… I’m gunna…”

At his words Draco took Harry’s cock as deep as he could and sucked him into his throat, rolling Harry’s tight balls in his hand until he felt hot jets of come filling his throat; salty and thick. Harry’s body tensing and his eyes rolling back into his head as he came harder than he ever had.

Draco fell back on the bed, his erection dying for release.

“Well Draco, looks like you are the last to come. Should I sit on that dick?” Ginny asked, ready for round two. Watching Harry come down Draco’s throat making her sex ache for another release.

“No Ginny, I think it’s high time Harry fucked you, what kind of friend would I be to take your pussy before him.”

“Thanks Draco.” Harry laughed, still blissed out from his orgasm, shocked that his dick was already starting to twitch at the thought of Ginny’s tight cunt wrapped around his girth once and for all.

“I think Harry is spent,” she said, “But if you both think you can come again; you can always fuck my mouth.” She suggested, and Draco welcomed the invite by a show of how hard his cock was, taking his long fingers around it and stroking it gently.

Ginny crawled down the bed and got between his legs and went for his cock when she felt a tug on her hair, she looked up and Draco was shaking his head at her like she was doing this all wrong, “No, I want your pussy in my face as you eat my dick, I want to be able to look at your sweet cunt when I come.”

Ginny turned around, on all fours, her pussy above Draco’s face; she bent down and took his cock all the way. Her mouth still tender from the pounding he gave it earlier. She sucked him deep and hard, taking no time to warm him up to her mouth, pulling off his cock to take his balls into her mouth sucking them gently, then returning to his erection, as she started to suck him again she felt his hands take her ass and pull her pussy down onto his face, “Draco, oh fuck, I can't concentrate if you…” she broke off as he sucked her clit hard.

Draco pushed her ass back up and she found his cock again, she started to suck him again when she felt something up against her pussy, the weight of Harry’s body and the tip of his dick, nudging her entrance; Draco getting a front-row view of it.

“Yeah, Harry, put your fat cock in her sweet pussy. I want to watch you spread her apart and wreck her.” 

Ginny felt her sex clench at the thought of Harry finally fucking her, she had wanted this so long, she just never imagined it would be under such interesting circumstances. 

She felt Harry spread her wide with his hands and slowly push into her, stretching her wide, his girth so thick he filled it up completely, she pulled off Draco’s dick to enjoy the fullness of Harry’s cock, a moan escaping her.

“How does it finally feel Ginny, after all these years? How does my fat dick feel?”

“So big, it's so fat.” She managed.

“Fuck her Harry, destroy that pussy.” Draco encouraged, not minding the loss of her mouth on his erection.

Harry took Ginny by the hips and slowly pulled out to the tip, she cried out at the loss of him. Then lining himself up with her entrance he slammed into her, bottoming out, filling her and slamming into her deep hidden gem of a g-spot.”

“Fuck Harry, again.” She cried.

And he slammed into her again, Draco stroking himself in time with the thrust that Harry was serving Ginny.

Harry found his rhythm, fucking Ginny hard and deep. She braced herself on all fours pushing her ass into him. The sound of skin slapping filled the room; escapes of moans and grunts; Draco pumping himself harder as he watched Harry coming in and out of Ginny’s pink pussy. Draco watched it stretching and glistening with every thrust. Draco was close but didn’t want to waste his load in his hand, “Your mouth, Ginny, I want to come in your mouth.” He barked, and her mouth came down to him, the thrusts of Harry fucking her onto his dick; she took him deep and sucked him hard as he came down her throat. 

At the sound of Draco releasing and Ginny gagging down his come Harry pounded into her, one last time and came. Hot spurts of come filling her swollen pussy. Ginny cried out at her release and the sensation of Harry pulsing inside her.

With heavy breathing and jello limbs, they all sunk into the bed, spent, and aching in all the right places. Ginny climbed up between both men, warm come still trickling down her thighs and heating her belly.

“Fuck. That was… a lot.” Ginny laughed.

“I’m fucking exhausted,” Draco said, his eyes barely open.

“Good thing its Friday.” Harry yawned.

“Yeah, good thing.” Ginny agreed rolling into Harry's body, sleep coming on fast.

“Yeah,” Draco said, spooning against Ginny, his face nuzzled into her neck, “That means we can do it again in the morning.”

They all let out exhausted laughs. 

“But tomorrow, I’m fucking you,” Draco said, pressing against Ginny’s ass.

“I can’t wait, but first we sleep.” She said, and Harry kissed her forehead, and Draco kissed her neck, and reaching over Ginny’s body, Draco and Harry’s hands rested on each other’s, as they all fell asleep.


End file.
